


Like a Dream

by Icecat45



Series: A New Dawn [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 1: Budding Romance, Ereri canonverse Weekend 2017, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat45/pseuds/Icecat45
Summary: At first, being together, for both of them, almost didn't feel real. Like they were in the midst of a dream.Except it wasn't a dream. Something this good could never be a dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarplumsenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumsenpai/gifts).



> Well, here's my entry for Day 1: Budding Romance. As well as my long overdue fic for sugarplumsenpai, who won my ereri fic giveaway back in December. I hope you like this. :)
> 
> Also, timeline-wise, this fic takes place a few days after the first fic in this series. But this fic stands on it's own, so you don't need to read the first fic to understand what happens here.

As the sun slowly set over the Survey Corps’ camp, the soldiers gradually began to retire to their tents. So that they could be well-rested for the following day, as well as to enjoy a little peace and quiet before bed. And not all of them retired to their tents alone. Some chose to spend the evening hours with close friends… Some with casual acquaintances…

And some with their lovers.

It was in this way that Eren and Levi chose to spend their evening. After having dinner alongside the rest of their friends and comrades, they’d been reluctant to part ways, and retire to their own separate tents. Had craved further closeness, and affection from each other. Something that was only natural, no matter how long one had been in love. But even more-so for them, given that as of this evening, they’d only been together for a few days.

And it had all started on a night that had begun so similarly to this one. A night when Eren had unexpectedly found himself in Levi’s tent, receiving comfort for a nightmare. Only to receive that, as well as something infinitely more precious. The knowledge that Levi loved him in return. Something Eren had long dreamed of becoming reality, and now…

Here they were.

Together, in Levi’s tent, laying atop his sleeping bag. Their gear having been removed shortly after they retired for the evening, they held each other close. Exchanging a series of slow, tender kisses, while Levi slowly ran his left hand over Eren’s back, the thin fabric of Eren’s shirt wrinkling under that gentle touch. Eren, too, touched Levi, gently cupping his lover’s face in his hands.

Like that, they slowly kissed each other, savoring this moment.

While, at the same time, hardly believing this was actually happening.

Something that wasn’t surprising at all, really. After all, they’d held off on confessing their feelings through the war with the Titans. Knowing that being in the middle of a war meant little time for love affairs, of any sort. Coupled with a mutual, but unsaid, knowledge that either of them could have fallen in love with anyone. Anyone else within the Walls could have captured Levi’s eye, Eren knew. As Levi knew that Eren, being young, could have loved someone younger than himself.

And yet, despite the odds, they’d survived the war. Had fallen in love with each other, as well, and confessed those heartfelt feelings.

Even so, even after several days of exchanging gentle kisses, of tender expressions and holding hands… All of this still felt dream-like, in a sense. Like it was still hard to believe that they’d truly confessed their feelings. Truly loved each other, and were sharing this moment together.

But they _were_ , Eren knew, as he tentatively brushed his tongue against Levi’s lips. In an attempt to deepen their kiss, brought on by the slowly growing heat that had begun to pool low in his belly. How could this, what they currently shared, be anything but real?

It was too good to be a dream, Levi thought, as he tilted his head to deepen their kiss. Feeling Eren’s tongue sliding against his own, as he rolled onto his back. Eren rolling with him, coming to straddle his hips, with Eren’s hands settling on his chest. Still holding Eren as close as he could, while they continued to exchange deep kisses.

Ones that grew steadily more passionate, as Levi’s hands traveled down Eren’s back. Down to the hem of his shirt, before slipping his hands underneath it. Fully prepared to stop, if Eren didn’t want that.

Only for Eren to arch into Levi’s touch with a soft moan. At the feel of those warm, gentle hands on his skin. Something he’d imagined too many times to count. But now that he could feel Levi’s hands on his skin, he wanted more. A desire that only stoked the fire in Eren’s belly, and caused his skin to warm, and his cock to swell in the confines of his pants.

Left him with a desire to let Levi _see_ him, as well, and to touch and see his love right here and now.

Which he did, as Levi lifted the hem of his shirt. Removing it when Eren lifted his arms to assist. His thoughts clouded with desire, Levi allowed Eren to do the same. To unbutton his shirt, as heat simmered beneath his skin, and strongest between his legs. At the feel of Eren’s hard cock pressed against his own, and the fabric of his sleeping bag against the bare skin of his back, as he –somehow- wriggled out of his shirt to toss it off to his left to join Eren’s. In the heat of the moment, Levi wanted nothing more than to pull Eren down into another kiss. To allow passion to overcome him, overcome them both, and allow it to take them wherever it would…

But instead, he stopped, settling his hands on Eren’s hips. Stopped, and marveled at the sight of Eren above him in the dim light of the tent. At the sight of his lover’s beautifully tanned, unmarred skin… The trail of dark hair twisting downwards from his navel… Those vivid green eyes, gazing into his own… For a moment, it was almost enough to render Levi speechless.

Yet still, he found the words to speak. “Fuck… you’re perfect…” Spoken softly, as well.

Eren hummed, his heart fluttering at the warmth and desire in Levi’s grey eyes. “So are you, Levi.” Eren whispered, as he tentatively ran the fingertips of his left hand over Levi’s chest, while tracing over one of Levi’s scars with his right.

 Levi sighed. “I don’t really see what’s so perfect like you do. I’ve got all these scars, plus my ankle never fucking healed right…” It still ached, on bad days. And even though scars were commonplace for soldiers, Levi couldn’t see how _his_ were appealing to look at, much less _touch_. Especially when compared with Eren, whose skin would always remain unscarred, thanks to his healing abilities as a Titan shifter.

In response, Eren only smiled softly. “Well, I never really thought about that. Because I love you, and I knew that I’d like how you look.” It was difficult to explain, Eren thought, as he continued to run his hands over Levi’s chest and stomach. Felt his lover’s unyielding hardness against his own through their clothes. But ever since he’d first realized he was in love with Levi, it was as if he’d known that whatever Levi looked like, he’d find the sight appealing. Desirable.

In answer, Levi pulled Eren down into a tender kiss. Running his fingers through his love’s soft brown hair as he did so. “Well, you got me there.” Levi said with a warm smile. “The same’s true for me, and… I want to see the rest of you. And touch you, too.” His heart thudded in his chest, at the thought of Eren laid bare before him.

And Eren leaned down further still, to whisper in Levi’s ear. “I want that, too. So… go ahead, love.”

When Levi nodded in agreement, Eren sat up. Slowly ran his hands down Levi’s chest, and over the hard planes of his stomach. To unbutton Levi’s pants, and remove his pants and undergarments in one movement, while Levi raised his hips to assist. As Levi did in return, as Eren sighed at the feel of Levi’s warm hands gently mapping out his body. Removing his pants and undergarments, too, and shivering in anticipation of what was to come.

In a matter of moments, the rest of their clothes had been removed. Carelessly tossed off where their shirts lay, or somewhere in the general vicinity. Not that either of them cared exactly where their clothes landed, for all of their focus was on each other.

On drinking in the sight of each other, coupled with a slow, tender touch. Both of them wanting to savor the first moment they shared together like this.

As Eren did, slowly running his hands over Levi’s stomach. Savoring the feel of his lover’s soft skin under his hands, and soon lightly trailing the fingertips of his right hand over the trail of coarse hair beneath Levi’s navel. Following it down, slowly, in case Levi wished to stop. Only hearing Levi’s breathing grow heavy, feel him shudder in anticipation, as he teasingly ran his fingers through coarse hair…

Before finally wrapping his hand around Levi’s cock, and slowly beginning to stroke. Feeling it pulse in his hand, and the achingly soft, sensitive skin glide under his touch. Hearing Levi moan when he did that, even louder whenever Eren’s fingers lightly brushed over his foreskin. Lightly tugged on it, too, trying to find the ways Levi liked to be touched best.

And Eren gasped and shivered in pleasure, too. As Levi’s hands roved over his body, before the older man’s right hand wrapped around his heavy, dripping length. Slowly stroking and exploring him in much the same way, while making sure to let his touch linger over Eren’s foreskin with every stroke. With how Eren had quivered and moaned the first time that happened, how could Levi not?

Like that, they slowly touched each other. Reveling in the moment they shared, while trying to make it last as long as they could.

Until Levi could hold back no longer, and he quivered, and came with a soft cry. His release spilling warm and wet over his chest and stomach. Eren following suit a few moments later, his seed coating Levi’s stomach in thick spurts, as he came with a soft moan.

In the haze of his orgasm, Levi’s limbs grew heavy, and a sudden sleepiness began to fog his mind. As it did for Eren, as he reached off to the side with his right hand, after releasing Levi’s softening length. Fumbling about for something to clean up with, before his hand settled on a handkerchief. Using it, Eren wiped up the mess as best he could, before settling himself into Levi’s embrace.

After they’d tucked themselves away inside the sleeping bag, of course. Which they did, as soon as they could. Holding each other close, safe and sound, their thoughts were a pleasant haze in the afterglow. Neither of them could think of anything to say, so they expressed their feelings with their actions. Through Levi laying his head on Eren’s chest, while smiling softly as his eyes fluttered shut.

And through Eren humming in delight, at being able to hold Levi in his arms, and be held in turn.

As he and Levi lay pressed close, skin to skin, Eren laced the fingers of his right hand together with those of Levi’s left. And so it was that they drifted off to sleep. Warm, and content, and very much in love.               


End file.
